


Side Effects

by Stariceling



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: DC_Yaoi Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito tries to ply Conan with some chocolate and gets some unexpected side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kaito/KID x Shinichi/Conan - aphrodisiac chocolate - vibrator

“Here’s a treat for my hard-working Tantei-kun. Say, ‘ah!’”

Conan glared cross-eyed at the chocolate being waved under his nose. He was currently in Kid’s lap, caught by one wrist as Kid held his watch closed to keep him from shooting his sleep dart. He’d found the fed up thief liberating a few chocolates from the lady of the house’s dressing table in the absence of any worthwhile jewels. He knew Kid had been through a string of unsuccessful heists, turning up fake gems with his last three targets (four, counting today), but that was no reason to tease him like this.

“You don’t want it? Then I’ll take this one.”

Instead of just eating the chocolate truffle like a normal person, Kid nibbled at the side until the thick, white filling started to ooze out. He stopped to lap at the creamy filling before slowly pushing the truffle into his mouth with almost obscene enjoyment. His agile tongue darted out again to lick smears of chocolate from his fingers.

Kid had slipped off one of his usual white gloves. Just seeing those nimble fingers bare made Conan’s heart race as his thoughts jumped to the possibility of fingerprints. Of course, it would have been impossible to ignore that hand anyway once Kid reached down to trail fingertips still faintly damp with saliva over his cheek and down his jaw.

There was no question. Kid was definitely doing this on purpose. Their little game of cops and robbers had become more involved as they grew to know each other, more intimate. Teasing was turning into blatant flirting, and in spite of himself Conan was too intrigued now to even bother kicking his way out of Kid’s lap.

“Maybe you’ll like this one better,” Kid mused, selecting another chocolate.

Before Kid could repeat his little show (Conan was sure no one should be allowed to look that sexy just eating a piece of chocolate), Conan darted forward and grabbed the chocolate in his mouth. He was nice enough not to bite Kid’s finger when he accidentally caught it in his mouth as well, though after the satisfied nosie Kid made in his ear and the way he trailed the newly-wet finger down his chin and neck Conan wished he had.

Conan bit down on the chocolate to vent his frustration, and had an unfamiliar taste spread across his tongue. Bitter, but not at all like chocolate or coffee, something heady, rich and strong. The last time he’d tasted anything like this had been that Chinese liquor Hattori had given him.

“So you’re giving alcohol-filled chocolates to kids now?”

“Hm? Some of these have liquor in them? Then I’ll just try. . .” Kid sounded far too intrigued as he selected a new chocolate and bit into it without any hint of his earlier ‘foreplay.’

“Kind of tastes like kahlua,” he commented. “Want to try?” He held the remaining half of the chocolate for Conan to take, letting him smell the mix of chocolate, coffee, and liquor.

“Of course I don’t want it!” Conan was too proud to take food that had touched Kid’s mouth.

Kid didn’t seem to take any offense, but the way he lapped all of the remaining filling out of the chocolate was beyond suggestive. Conan couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight.

Conan’s body was starting to feel strange, and he didn’t think it was because of Kid’s unnecessarily erotic eating habits. His skin was so sensitive he was aware of the feeling of his own clothes chafing his body when he moved. Kid’s chest behind him was powerfully hot. Everything was hot.

“Your face is all red. You’re not drunk from one little chocolate, Tantei-kun?”

There was a note of honest concern in Kid’s usually teasing voice as he felt Conan’s forehead and cheeks for fever. The mere touch of his hand was sweet torture to Conan’s hyper-sensitive skin. He was so hot it ached, almost like-

A sudden, throbbing pain through Conan’s chest put all his questions to rest. It felt a little different this time, but that was definitely the signal that his body was starting to change.

“Tantei-kun!”

Conan had just enough breath to laugh, letting his head drop back against Kid’s shoulder. “I’m okay,” he managed. The reassurance didn’t seem to have much impact on Kid, however.

The second throbbing feeling that went through his body was lower, concentrated in the pit of his stomach instead of at his heart. It was less powerful than usual, not making his whole body react with it. Did he need more to catalyze the reaction properly?

“What kind of chocolate was that?” Conan demanded. “Give me another one!”

“I think you’ve had enough.”

Conan didn’t listen, his gaze scanning over what was left in the box. Some of them had designs he recognized, that one was a cherry cordial, that one should be caramel, but his vision was starting to go fuzzy, making them all look the same. Which was the one he needed?

Damn Kid for holding him back when he tried to reach the chocolates!

“I’m trying to get my body back!” He burst out. He knew Kid would know exactly what he was talking about, even though it was a subject they had danced around for a long time without any direct questions asked or answered.

That at least got Kid to help him. He easily picked out the same type he had given Conan before and popped it directly into Conan’s mouth. He didn’t even comment when Conan sucked at his finger to get any extra chocolate, even though it was almost certainly what was inside that he needed.

He was so close. His skin was prickling, his pulse pounding in his ears. He was so hot he was going to burn up, going to melt away into nothing before he could grow back into his teen body.

So why did Kid’s arm around him feel so good?

“This is the last one,” Kid warned him.

“Save it.” Conan still had his head together enough for logic. Get it analyzed. Figure out what caused the change. Find a permanent antidote. That was the most important.

Kid left the chocolate and scooped him up instead. Before he knew what was happening Conan found himself being laid down gently on the bed. Kid’s hands were keeping him from sliding off again when another jolt went through his whole body and made him writhe.

“You don’t want a head start?” Conan panted out, trying to make light of the situation. “I’m definitely going to catch you when I get my body back.”

“You’re welcome to try.” The playful twist of Kid’s smile was a challenge Conan couldn’t wait to meet.

He should have been there, but Conan couldn’t feel himself growing at first. There was just heat, and his clothes pulling at his skin when he squirmed under Kid’s steadying hands. Was the dose not big enough? Then, finally, the realization that his pants were definitely becoming too tight. Conan mustered the strength to squirm out of them. But it wasn’t the feeling of cloth cutting into his hips and thighs, just one very sensitive part of him. . . .

“Well, one part of you is growing,” Kid commented.

Conan looked down at himself, then let his head fall back with a groan. Rather than going back to his normal body, or even partway, the only thing that had ‘grown’ was an erection. That was not a side-effect he’d ever had before.

“That was not supposed to happen.”

“I guessed that.”

Kid reached out and tried to pull Conan’s shirt down to cover him. Conan whined in his throat at the slight contact, and Kid froze, staring at him. He was going to die of embarrassment for that. Absolutely. Any minute now.

Kid turned away and grabbed the last of the type of chocolate he’d been feeding Conan. He sniffed it, brought it to his mouth to bite-

“Don’t you dare!” No matter what his body was doing, Conan still had his priorities. He somehow clawed up the strength to sit up and glare daggers at Kid. He was not going to let Kid take even a nibble out of his new lead before he could find out what was in it.

Kid dropped the chocolate and stared at him.

“Well, it’s nice to see you still have your wits about you.”

Sitting beside him on the bed, Kid slipped an arm around Conan to support him. He had the grace to ignore the little noise Conan made in response. He couldn’t help it. Even the slightest touch felt so good he could hardly stand it.

“I want to know what was in that chocolate you ate.”

“Might not help. Might just be my body.”

“I’m aware of that, but I still want to know.”

Kid’s face was so close to his, waiting for permission. Conan took a deep breath, savoring the chocolate and coffee on Kid’s breath, the faint scents of smoke and oil and cold night air that clung to him. The only thing that scared him was the knowledge that he was going to enjoy this a lot more than he should.

“Go ahead.”

Kid kissed him. There wasn’t any other way Conan could think of it. Kid’s tongue slid in to explore his mouth, tasting him. Conan treated it as if it was there for him to play with, twining his own tongue against Kid’s, leaning forward in a bid not to lose his new toy when Kid pulled away.

Kid leaned back, licking his lips thoughtfully, and Conan watched the movement of his tongue hungrily, wanting to take it back into his mouth.

“You taste like bourbon fudge,” Kid informed him. If there was any ‘special’ ingredient in the chocolate, it seemed Kid couldn’t taste it. “Do you feel dizzy? Sick?”

“No.” Conan was already fighting a losing battle not to just press himself against Kid. He didn’t have energy to spare for pride, and got over it by reminding himself that Kid was trying to help and it was better to be honest about his condition. “I feel good.”

“You want some privacy,” Kid guessed.

“No.”

He was very lucky he didn’t have to elaborate for Kid to get his meaning. Kid’s hand ran down his body, and Conan gasped and arched into it before he could think. They had been trading looks and touches for months, playing without admitting to it, but he hadn’t expected it to come to a head like this.

“We shouldn’t do this.” It was a flat fact, not a rejection.

“We’re in someone else’s bed,” Conan agreed. That hardly even scratched the surface of what exactly was wrong with the situation.

“I have a broach to steal in twenty-eight minutes.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

When Kid kissed him this time there was no attempt to hold back. 

Conan had the strength to cling to Kid’s neck, but with Kid’s hands running all over him he felt like a quivering mass of nerves. When Kid moved down to kiss across his stomach he had to bite down on his hand to keep from crying out. And when Kid’s mouth was finally low enough to capture his erection. . . Conan couldn’t help himself. He came almost immediately.

Kid swallowed the evidence and lifted his head. The heated look they shared did as much to rekindle Conan’s arousal as the feeling of Kid gently fondling him as he was laid back on the bed. He was too limp to even hold himself up any more.

“Still need more, don’t you?”

Luckily he didn’t need to answer. Kid seemed to get the idea just fine from his reactions.

Conan found himself pulled back into Kid’s lap until he could feel something poking at his backside. He let out a smug little laugh, feeling better about his own situation if Kid was aroused by him as well.

At least, he felt smug about it until Kid’s wandering hands, still teasing his overly sensitive skin to helpless pleasure, started to work under him. One long, nimble finger pressed against his entrance, and when Conan gasped and moved into it–he couldn’t seem to stop himself when Kid’s hands made him feel so good–it pushed inside.

“No,” Conan burst out. He braced one foot against Kid’s chest to keep him from leaning any closer. “You are not putting that inside. Trying to make sure I’m too sore to chase you.”

Kid smiled indulgently at the accusation, but withdrew enough to let Conan relax again. He reached up to remove his hat, a delicate flick of the wrist to show its empty inside to Conan, then reached in to pull something out.

“What about this, then?”

Was that. . . a rabbit? Conan blinked at it in complete confusion. Kid had pulled out a little plastic rabbit, shaped so that it was crouching down with its ears almost flat, with a long cord coming out of its tail.

“I promise it’s a lot smaller than me,” Kid added, when Conan only stared at him. It wasn’t until he saw the controls at the other end of the cord that he realized what the rabbit actually was.

“Why would you carry something like that around with you!?”

Kid’s only answer was a smug smile. He lifted Conan enough to lay the rabbit-shaped vibrator between his cheeks. Somehow by the time it touched Conan it was slick and cold with lubricant. The hand was definitely faster than they eye, not that there was much competition when Conan’s brain was addled by sex.

“I don’t have to put it in,” Kid whispered.

The low vibration that started up as he stroked the toy along Conan’s backside made his reviving erection sit up and take notice. Kid kept moving it lower, pausing to rub little circles into Conan’s skin, until the rabbit’s ears were resting right below his balls and the sensation forced Conan to clench his teeth and press his face into the bed so he didn’t scream loud enough to bring the whole household running when he came.

Kid was still intent on keeping the sticky mess he could be making to a minimum, and while Conan recognized the practicality of that, when Kid lifted his face from where he had ducked down to catch Conan in his mouth a second time, licking his lips and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, Conan couldn’t help finding it hot.

“You can put it inside,” he whispered, his throat feeling rough and tight just from trying to hold his voice back. Who cared if he died of embarrassment, so long as he did it later, after he got to enjoy everything Kid would do to him. “Not that,” he added when Kid’s hand went to his belt.

Kid switched the vibrator off, his cheeky grin making it clear he’d known exactly what Conan had been talking about. He pushed Conan’s knees up and apart, fingers gently spreading his cheeks before what was about to come next.

It was softer than Conan had expected, even pushing into him. Kid wouldn’t be satisfied just shoving it in. Instead his pushed just enough to get past that tight ring of muscle before playing with Conan as he liked. He rotated it inside of Conan, working it deeper inch by inch before withdrawing almost back to where he’d started, then started all over again with his teasing.

By the time Kid had switched the vibrator on again, Conan was half-insensible with pleasure.

Between his mouth and his little toy, Kid milked pleasure out of Conan’s body. He might not come out of this too sore to move, but he was panting and insensible with exhaustion by the time they had worked that insane hormone spike out of his system.

Kid carried Conan to the attached bathroom so they could both get cleaned up, but now that he was no longer being driven mad by every little touch Conan was too stubborn to let Kid wash him.

It wasn’t until later that he discovered the parting gift Kid had snuck into his pocket. The last chocolate, wrapped in a midnight-blue handkerchief, with an innocently nondescript note attached.

‘Waiting for you.’

Kid didn’t steal the broach that night. Oh, he broke through the security perfectly, and just on time too, but he didn’t bother with the fake jewel. All he left was one of his distinctive calling cards.

‘You can keep this. I have already taken the most beautiful treasure here.’

The message almost stung Conan’s fierce pride. Almost. Kid could make all the playful allusions he wanted, and it wouldn’t make a lick of difference. As soon as he could get his old body back for real, they were going to fuck so hard.


End file.
